logosfandomcom-20200222-history
KGO-TV/News
The News 1962-1970 The News KGO (1962).png|The News (1965) The News KGO (Sunday 1962).png|The Sunday Night News Channel 7 News Scene 1970-1981 KGOCh7NewsScene430PM6PM11PM_BayAreaMostWantedTVNewsTeam_Promo_1970.jpg|Channel 7 News Scene 4:30PM, 6PM, and 11PM Weeknight - The Bay Area's Most Watched Television News Team promo from 1970 KGOCh7NewsScene5PM6PM11PMPromo_Mid1970s.jpg|Channel 7 News Scene 5PM, 6PM & 11PM Weeknight promo from the Mid 1970's KGO News 1978.png|Channel 7 News Scene 11PM Weeknight open from 1978 KGOCh7NewsScene6PMOpen_Aug261981.jpg|Channel 7 News Scene 6PM Weeknight open from August 26, 1981 KGO News Update 1983.png|Channel 7 News Scene Update 1981 Channel 7 News 1981-1988 KGO News 1981 Team.png|Channel 7 News team from 1981 KGO News 1982-T.png|Channel 7 News team from 1982 KGO News 1983 Date.png|Channel 7 News bumper from 1983 KGOChannel7NewsUpdateBumper_1983.jpg|Channel 7 News Update bumper from 1983 KGOCh7NewsTonightOpen_Jul301984.jpg|Channel 7 News Tonight open from July 30, 1984 ScreenHunter_29777 Nov. 13 19.38.jpg|Channel 7 News 6PM open from 1986 KGOCh7News6PMClose_Aug291986.jpg|Channel 7 News 6PM Weeknight close from August 29, 1986 KGO News 1986-11PM.png|Channel 7 News Tonight open from 1986 KGOCh7News5PMOpen_Early1987.jpg|Channel 7 News 5PM open from Early 1987 KGOCh7NewsTonightOpen_Early1987.png|Channel 7 News Tonight open from Early 1987 KGOCh7NewsTonightOpen_Feb181987.png|Channel 7 News Tonight open from February 18, 1987 KGOCh7NewsTonightNextBumper_Feb181987.png|Channel 7 News Tonight Weeknight - Next bumper from February 18, 1987 Screenshot 2019-08-28-10-36-37.png|11PM Promo (1987) Screenshot 2019-09-04-11-58-43.png|11PM Promo (1987) #2 KGO News 5PM-1987.png|Channel 7 News 5PM open from Late 1987 KGO News 1987-11PM.png|Channel 7 News Tonight open from Late 1987 1988-1991 kgo_newspromo4_1988a.jpg|''Channel 7 News'' "Takes You There" promo from 1988 KGO5PMTEAM1989.jpg|Channel 7 News 5PM open from 1990 KGO News 1988-6PM.png|Channel 7 News 6PM open from 1988 KGO News 1988-11PM (2).png|Channel 7 News 11PM open from 1989 KGO News 1988-11PM.png|Channel 7 News 11PM open from 1990 KGO News 1988 Tonight Promo (May 15).png|Channel 7 News Tonight promo from May 15, 1988 KGO News 1989 11PM Promo (October 29).png|Channel 7 News 11PM promo from October 29, 1989 1991-1996 KGO 1991 Title.png|Channel 7 News Promo from 1991 kgo_weathermantics_a.jpg|Channel 7 News Promo from 1991 (2) KGO News 1991 Special Report.png|Channel 7 News Special Report ID from 1991 KGO News 1991 6PM.png|Channel 7 News 6PM open from 1991 KGO News 1991T.png|Channel 7 News Tonight open from 1991 KGO News 1992-5.png|Channel 7 News 5PM open from 1992 KGO News 1992-11.png|Channel 7 News 11PM open from 1992 KGO News 1994 X.png|Channel 7 News ID from 1994 KGO 1995 Title.png|Channel 7 News ID from 1995 1996-1998 KGO 1996-M.png|Morning News KGO News 1996.png|Ident with byline KGO Channel 7 News at 5PM 1998.jpg|5PM Open KGO News 1996-6.png|6PM Open ABC7 News 1998-2000 KGO News 1998 Morning Update.png|Ident (Morning News Update) KGO News 1998-D.png|Ident (Daylight) KGO News 1998-E.png|Ident (Evening) KGO News 1998-11.png|Ident (11PM) 2000-2002 KGO-5PM-2001.jpg|5PM open Kgo abc7 newsat6 2001a.jpg|6PM open KGO News 2000-11.png|11PM open KGO News 2001 11PM Promo (October 30).png|Channel 7 News 11PM promo from October 30, 2001 2002-2006 176623883 640.jpg|The Team to Watch promo from 2002 KGO News 2004-M.png|Morning News KGO News 2004-5.png|News at 5 KGO News 2004-11.png|News at 11 2006-2007 KGO News 2006-6.png|News at 6 Open 2007-2010 KGO News 2007-M.png|Morning News Open KGO News 2007-5.png|News at 5 Open KGO News 2007-6.png|News at 6 Open KGO News 2007-630.png|News at 6:30 Open KGO News 2007-11.png|News at 11 Open KGO News 2007 Website.png|Website logo 2010-2011 KGO News 2010-5.png|News at 5 Open KGO News 2010-630.png|News at 6:30 Open KGO News 2010-11.png|News at 11 Open 2011-2016 header-large-kgo.png|ABC7 News logo from late Spring 2013 kgo_desktop_logo.png KGOABC7News_Open_EarlySeptember2012.jpg|ABC7 News open from Early September 2012 KGOABC7News11PM_TonightPromo_EarlySeptember2012.jpg|ABC7 News 11PM - Tonight promo from Early September 2012 2016-present KGOABC7NewsMorningsOpen LateAug2016.jpg|ABC7 News Mornings open from Late August 2016 KGOABC7News_Daytime_Open_LateAug2016.jpg|ABC7 News open from Late August 2016 - Day Variation KGOABC7News_Nighttime_Open_LateAug2016.jpg|ABC7 News open from Late August 2016 - Night Variation KGOABC7News_ITeamOpen_LateAug2016.jpg|ABC7 News - I-Team open from Late August 2016 KGO News 2017.png|ABC7 News - Where You Live promo from 2017 KGOABC7News_WhereYouLivePromo_Spring2017.jpg|ABC7 News - Where You Live promo from Spring 2017 KGOABC7News11PMWeekend_Open_Mar112018.png|ABC7 News 6PM Weekend open from March 11, 2018 Video Category:Special logos Category:ABC (US) programs Category:Local news programs of the United States Category:ABC News (US) Category:Television news programs Category:ABC (United States) Category:ABC network affiliates